icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Zombo
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Des Plaines, IL, USA | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 1997 | draft = 149th overall | draft_year = 1981 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings }} Richard Zombo (born May 8, 1963 in Des Plaines, Illinois, United States) is a retired professional ice hockey defenseman who played in the NHL for 12 seasons between 1984 and 1996. Playing career Junior/NCAA Hockey Zombo played with the Austin Mavericks of the USHL as a 17 year old during the 1980-81 season, earning 36 points in 43 games. In the 1981 NHL Entry Draft, the Detroit Red Wings drafted Zombo in the 8th round, 149th overall. Despite being drafted, Zombo decided to attend the University of North Dakota and play hockey with their team, the North Dakota Fighting Sioux. In his freshman season with North Dakota, Zombo appeared in 45 games, registering 16 points, as he helped the team win the 1982 NCAA National Championship as the Fighting Sioux defeated the Wisconsin Badgers 5-2 in the championship game. In 1982-83, Zombo would once again earn 16 points, and he would earn a spot on the US National Team in the World Junior Hockey Championships, where he went pointless in seven games. Zombo saw his offensive numbers explode in the 1983-84 season with North Dakota, as he recorded 31 points in 34 games in what would be his last season with the Fighting Sioux. Professional career Detroit Red Wings Zombo would spend the 1984-85 season with the Adirondack Red Wings of the AHL, playing in 56 games, as he had three goals and 35 points. Zombo also appeared in his first NHL game during the season, going pointless with the Detroit Red Wings. He spent most of the 1985-86 season with Adirondack, improving his numbers to seven goals and 41 points in 69 games, while appearing in 14 games with Detroit, recording an assist. Zombo spent the 1986 playoffs with Adirondack, earning four points in 17 games as the Red Wings won the Calder Cup. Zombo would begin the 1986-87 season in Adirondack once again, earning six points in 25 games, before being called up to Detroit for the rest of the season. Zombo would earn five points in 44 games with Detroit, while adding an assist in seven playoff games. The 1987-88 season would be Zombo's first full season in the NHL, where he had 17 points in 62 games, along with an impressive +24 rating, helping Detroit win the Norris Division. In the playoffs, Zombo had six assists in 16 games, as the Red Wings lost to the Edmonton Oilers in the Campbell Conference finals. Zombo improved in the 1988-89 season, earning 21 points in 75 games, as well as a +22 rating, as Detroit once again won the Norris Division championship. The Red Wings struggled in the playoffs, and were upset by the Chicago Blackhawks in the first round, where Zombo had an assist in six games. Zombo had the best season of his career in 1989-90, as he scored a career high five goals and 25 points in 77 games, however, the Red Wings would not qualify for the post-season, as they finished in last place in the Norris Division. The 1990-91 season saw Zombo's numbers slip a little bit, as he fell to four goals and 23 points in 77 games with Detroit, but the club would return to the playoffs. The Red Wings would push the heavily favored St. Louis Blues to seven games before being eliminated in the first round. Zombo had a goal in seven post-season games. Zombo began the 1991-92 with Detroit, going pointless in three games, before being traded to the St. Louis Blues on October 18, 1991, for goaltender Vincent Riendeau. St. Louis Blues Zombo would play in 64 games with the St. Louis Blues in the 1991-92 season, earning 18 points, helping the team make the playoffs. In the first round, the Blues were eliminated by the Chicago Blackhawks, as Zombo had two assists in six games. His offensive numbers continued to slump during the 1992-93 season, as Zombo had no goals and 15 assists in 71 games with the Blues. Zombo added a point in 11 playoff games, as well as a poor rating of -9 as the St. Louis lost in the second round. Zombo continued to struggle in the 1993-94 season, earning 10 points in 74 games with a -15 rating during the regular season. In the playoffs, the Blues were swept by the Dallas Stars in the first round, as Zombo had no points in four games. In the lockout shortened season in 1994-95, Zombo appeared in only 23 games, earning five points with the Blues, before going pointless in three playoff games. On October 2, 1995, the Blues would trade Zombo to the Boston Bruins in exchange for Fred Knipscheer. Boston Bruins Zombo would spend the 1995-96 season with the Boston Bruins, where he had 14 points in 67 games, as Boston failed to qualify for the playoffs, and after the season the Bruins let him become a free agent. Los Angeles Kings On December 13, 1996, the Los Angeles Kings signed Zombo to a contract, and sent him to play with the Phoenix Roadrunners of the IHL. In 23 games with the Roadrunners, Zombo had six points. After the season, Zombo announced his retirement from the game. Category:Born in 1963 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Retired in 1997 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Austin Mavericks players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Adirondack Red Wings players